


ulysses

by JealousMary



Category: Alex Kapranos - Fandom, Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys, Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, OOC, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Songfic, Unhappy Ending, basically a one night stand gone wrong, milex referenced/implied, references to the actual ulysses, set loosely around 2013-14, sex scene implied
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JealousMary/pseuds/JealousMary
Summary: Ненастная ночь, разлад в душе да общая любовь к символизму и греческим мифам — довольно ли, чтобы приоткрыть душу странному незнакомцу в баре?
Relationships: Alex Kapranos/Alex Turner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	ulysses

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю, как и почему, я знаю только, что эта проклятая песня всё ещё меня не отпускает.
> 
> Также опубликовано на фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9898023), если что, это я и там, и там.  
> Я не знаю, почему решила начать перетаскивать работы оттуда именно с этой, но мы не ищем лёгких путей, видимо.

Октябрь в этом году — под рёбра, и очередной поворот проржавевшего лезвия ощущается уже почти привычно. Неделя не задалась по всем фронтам, и Алекс, содрогаясь от раската грома за окном, опрокидывает очередной стакан виски, надеясь забыть хотя бы об идиотской ссоре с Майлзом, что и стала последней каплей — погнала в бар в двух шагах от набережной, куда сейчас никто в здравом уме не высунется — беспощадный ветер сдует, кажется, на другой конец Англии, едва получит шанс.

Сквозь окна вновь прорывается всполохом молния, на миг подсвечивая помещение резкой, инфернальной вспышкой, а когда ослепляющее свечение пропадает, рядом кто-то сидит — ну и выбрал же момент для эффектного появления.

Алекс искоса окидывает незнакомца взглядом: и вполовину не такой захмелевший, как он сам — только в глазах расслабленно-шальная искорка, — лет на десять, должно быть, постарше, почти нетронутый стакан виски в руке, небрежно спадающие на лоб пряди светлых волос. 

— Я не в настроении болтать, — грубо отсекает он заинтересованно ощупывающий его взгляд, но тот не отстаёт — склоняет голову набок и насмешливо прищуривается.

— И даже не нужна компания, чтобы нажраться в хлам? — он ставит стакан перед собой, и Алекс вдруг засматривается на миг на его руки: не потому, как красиво отстукивают что-то по барной стойке длинные пальцы, хотя изящества им не занимать, а потому что кожа выглядит слишком уж бледной. — Я хороший слушатель, говорят. И помолчать уютно тоже умею.

— Как тебя зовут хоть, слушатель? — качает головой Алекс, и собеседник, приняв это, видимо, за оттаивание, устраивается на своём стуле поудобнее, закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Как захочешь, так и зови, — Алекс хмурится на него в полнейшем замешательстве.

— Я слишком пьян, чтобы что-то придумывать. Представься по-человечески или проваливай.

— По-человечески, значит… — бормочет тот. — Ну хорошо, а как зовут тебя?

Алекс выдерживает паузу, пытаясь понять, имеет ли дело с психически неуравновешенным индивидом. Понять не удаётся — и он пожимает плечами:

— Алекс.

— Что ж, вот так совпадение — я тоже Алекс.

— Издеваешься? Ладно, чёрт с тобой, — он потирает лицо руками, — буду звать тебя Майкл*, пойдёт?

— Пойдёт, — кивает Майкл-или-Алекс-или-кто-он-вообще-такой-на-самом-деле-это-была-плохая-идея и приподнимает уголок рта. — Следующий раунд за мой счёт, и позволь показать, что в этом заведении действительно стоит пить.

Майкл-не-Майкл говорит не так много, а пьёт и того меньше, но слушать действительно умеет, и Алекс опомниться не успевает, как уже пересказывает ему подробности своих злоключений за последнее время.

— Ты музыкант, значит… Хороший?

— Говорят, да, — пожимает плечами Алекс и уточняет в угоду уколотому самолюбию: — Неужели ты никогда не слышал про нас? Из каждого угла играет последний сингл, будь он неладен.

А с другой стороны — Майкл, выходит, смотрит на него, как на обычного человека, на чистый лист, а этого иногда Алексу в новых знакомствах чертовски не хватает.

— Не слежу за современной сценой, — будто бы смущённо улыбается Майкл и ловит его взгляд. — Тебе всё это надоело, так?

— Не то чтобы надоело… — мямлит Алекс, уставившись невидящим взглядом в опустевший стакан. — Но как-то последний год всё не ладится. Не с музыкой, от фанатов отбоя нет.

— А с тобой.

— Да. Я будто потерялся и не могу вспомнить, ради чего вообще всё затевалось.

— Как корабль, сбившийся с курса в бурю.

— Любишь метафоры?

— Ты тоже, нет?

— Да, — признаётся Алекс и отворачивается, пряча отчего-то просящуюся на лицо улыбку. — Вот выплыву и понапишу песен с трёхэтажными аллегориями о поиске себя.

— Мою возьмёшь?

— Замётано, — подмигивает он. — А что, она хороша. Капитан, ведущий корабль на смертоносные скалы вместо безопасной гавани и дома. Путник, заплутавший в равнодушно-безжалостной стихии...

— Про одного такого поэма уже есть, — усмехается Майкл. — Имя Одиссей слыхал?

— Я литературу в школе не прогуливал, нечего меня пытаться подловить, — парирует Алекс, чокаясь стаканами, и Майкл склоняется к нему чуть ближе.

— Знаешь, если уж ты — Одиссей, можешь по крайней мере насладиться своими поисками сполна, — он доверительно понижает тон, и Алекс рассеянно думает о том, как удивительно хорошо звучит лёгкая хрипотца в его голосе.

— Если под "насладиться сполна" ты подразумеваешь каждый день влипать в приключения вроде агрессивного циклопа или пролива между двумя одинаково смертельными скалами, то нет, спасибо.

— Да ладно, у него бывали и хорошие дни. Вспомни сирен.

— Верные предвестники кораблекрушения, — выдыхает Алекс почему-то шёпотом, и приходится податься ближе, чтобы Майкл услышал.

Перед мысленным взором проскакивает печально нахмуренное лицо Майлза и тут же пропадает, когда прохладные пальцы Майкла вдруг невзначай касаются запястья.

— Но Одиссей внял их пению и остался в живых.

— Самое тупое, что он делал за всю поэму, — кривится Алекс. — Такой риск, и ради чего? Трёх минут песен? Коротковато для запоминающегося шоу.

— Совершенно неоправданный риск, — серьёзно соглашается Майкл, и у Алекса вдруг начинает кружиться голова от аромата его одеколона — чужая рука вовремя поддерживает за плечо, когда он начинает клониться вбок, и удерживает на самом краю водоворота. Майкл смотрит прямо ему в глаза, и Алекс выпадает из реальности, засмотревшись на то, как зелёная радужка почти полностью пропадает за расширившимися зрачками. — Безрассудство, самонадеянность и известная доля похоти, — и тут же, не меняя интонации: — Через дорогу есть отель.

— Да, — не своим голосом хрипит Алекс, бросая на стойку смятую банкноту.

Он едва замечает пронизывающий до костей ветер и проливной дождь, пока они пересекают улицу, и не выходит даже дойти до номера: в лифте Майкл прижимает его к стене кабинки и целует так, что у Алекса темнеет в глазах, и ведёт кончиками пальцев от шеи вниз по позвоночнику — и колени окончательно подгибаются, и по коридору его, кажется, уже несут, но с уверенностью сказать не выходит, потому что Алекс чувствует только крепкие плечи под ладонями, и сухие, но удивительно нежные губы на своих, и разливающийся по всему телу жар.

Гроза утихать не собирается, и очередной раскат грома вырывает в реальность вечность спустя, когда Алекс лежит на спине в обессиленной истоме, пока рука Майкла мягко перебирает пряди его волос.

— Не могу не признать, — в пустой комнате даже его тихий голос разносится лёгким эхом, — у Одиссея действительно бывали и хорошие дни.

Майкл смеётся, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы невинно поцеловать в щёку.

— Без этого было бы неинтересно читать.

— Но все его дни, что хорошие, что плохие, ничего не стоили бы без конечной цели, — вздыхает Алекс. — И поэмы бы не было вовсе.

Порыв ветра сквозь щель в приоткрытом окне освежает голову, и шорохом дождя проникает под кожу едкое чувство вины — вспоминается реальность, вспоминается Майлз, вспоминается всё, что они сгоряча друг другу наговорили, и Алекс, передёрнувшись, садится.

— Сирены были лишь коротким эпизодом — даже на главу не потянули, — вздыхает он, нащупывая на полу джинсы. — Он никогда не забудет их пение, но всё равно продолжит путь домой, так?

— Верно, — шепчет Майкл прямо в затылок, и Алекс вздрагивает: когда он успел снова оказаться так близко? — Вот только позволь прояснить: я в этой истории — не сирена.

— А кто же? — усмехается Алекс, старательно игнорируя пробежавший по спине холодок: словно взбесившиеся вдруг инстинкты кричат уходить.

— С кем у Одиссея тоже были хорошие дни… немало хороших дней? — Алекс растерянно молчит, потому что нехорошие предчувствия выбивают из головы давно не вспоминавшийся сюжет. — Ладно, подсказка: эти дни прошли на уединённом райском острове.

— Цирцея? — хмурится Алекс, и вместо кивка получает лёгкое прикосновение губ к плечу. — Да, если бы Одиссей не перехитрил её, то остался бы с ней навечно… Но остров Ээя не был ему домом, и та глава закончилась, как и прочие — он продолжил путь.

Он хочет подняться, но руки Майкла вдруг обвиваются вокруг талии — оглаживающие живот ладони так и остались прохладными, и от этого касания вдруг хочется резко отдёрнуться — но объятие оказывается неожиданно крепким.

— Ох, Алекс, — шёпот льдом обжигает ухо, и губы на миг прижимаются к шее, — вот только ты не Одиссей, — Майкл разворачивает его за плечи к себе, и Алекс не может сфокусироваться взглядом ни на чём, кроме зелёной радужки глаз — а может, подсознательно боится того, что увидит, если присмотрится. — Мне очень жаль, — без тени сожаления выдыхает Майкл-совершенно-точно-не-Майкл, невесомо гладя его по щеке, — но домой ты не вернёшься. Никогда.

Уже знакомое головокружение вновь охватывает сознание, лишая воли и желания сопротивляться, и Алекс первый подаётся к чужим губам, закрывая глаза, и растворяется в до боли крепких объятиях и сладко-леденящем поцелуе. На миг открывает глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом со своей участью, и тут же тонет в блаженной темноте.

Через две минуты из отеля выходит одинокая фигура и направляется к набережной, навстречу заливу и сносящему всё живое на своём пути штормовому ветру. Век не тот — заблудших путников сегодня, конечно, нужно искать не в море, но этой ночью нужды в этом больше нет.

Фигура рассеянно откидывает намокшие светлые пряди волос со лба — неплохой вышел образ, можно остаться в нём и подольше — и на пару мгновений застывает посреди улицы, будто не замечая нещадно поливающий дождь.

Этот был интересным. _Алекс_. Может, он и в самом деле присвоит себе имя — неудобно всё-таки каждый раз просить жертву выдумать ему новое. Но забывать его, в отличие от многих других, и правда почему-то не хочется, хотя жалости тут и в помине нет — разве только от того, что не удалось узнать его получше. 

Он мог бы удостоиться и своей поэмы — поэмы о не-Одиссее, что погряз в своих скитаниях слишком глубоко и уже никогда не доплывёт домой.

**Author's Note:**

> * в честь одноимённой песни францев и, признаюсь, чтобы не путаться в двух Алексах)))


End file.
